Not applicable.
The present invention relates to scented polymeric materials having an appearance simulating the appearance of cloth on a surface thereof, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to scented flower pot covers, scented floral wrappings, scented ribbon materials and scented decorative grasses made from such scented polymeric materials. In one aspect, the present invention relates to methods for producing scented flower pot covers and methods of wrapping floral groupings and flower pots with a scented sheet of polymeric material having an appearance simulating the appearance of cloth on a surface thereof to provide a scented decorative cover for such floral groupings and flower pots. In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to methods of producing scented decorative grasses having an appearance or texture simulating the appearance or texture of cloth.